The field of the invention relates generally to electrical power distribution systems and, more specifically, to fuse holders and bus components therefor.
At least some conventional power distribution systems include a fuse holder in the form of a fuse block with only one line-side terminal and a plurality of load-side terminals. In this manner, the fuse block is configured to supply a plurality of load-side circuits with power from only one line-side circuit. However, this conventional power distribution scheme is undesirable for some applications, and it would be useful to provide a power distribution system with the flexibility to implement various different power distribution schemes.